


Только позови

by apocalyptica



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptica/pseuds/apocalyptica
Summary: Ви чувствует себя мотыльком, увидевшим включенную лампу, и инстинктивно ей хочется подобраться к этому свету как можно ближе.О том, что о слишком яркий свет можно обжечься, она в тот момент не думает.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Только позови

**Author's Note:**

> the chainsmokers ft halsey - closer  
> charlie puth ft selena gomez - we don’t talk anymore  
> вдохновлено шо песнями, шо клипами - особенно клипом на первую песню.  
> модерн!ау без биочипа, смерти персонажей и иже с ними. фем!ви, смесь дитя улиц и корпората. джонни... ну, джонни это джонни. 
> 
> автор бессовестно половину текста дрочит на керри, ну и что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе
> 
> если фикбук вам более удобен, и вы вдруг очень захотите оставить фидбэк там: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10271220

Ви помнит этот день как свое собственное имя — и иногда думает, что ненавидит его точно также.

Двенадцатое октября, какой-то клуб, название которого она даже не запоминает, ее день рождения, двадцать два года — и Джеки, который обещает ей, что этот вечер она никогда не забудет. Ви улыбается и верит ему — они знакомы всего-ничего, но это первый за долгое время праздник, который она отмечает не в одиночестве, и уже за один этот факт она готова считать этот день особенным. Джеки приносит им коктейли, рассказывает самые разные истории и поздравляет ее, мешая английский с испанским, громкая музыка бьет по ушам, заглушая половину, но Ви все равно чувствует себя самой счастливой на свете в этот момент.

А потом Джеки говорит что-то еще об одном сюрпризе, о том, как она любит живую музыку — Ви не слишком улавливает мысль; он сам путается в словах и половина их из-за шума пролетает у нее мимо ушей, но на ее немой вопрос Джеки лишь указывает пальцем на сцену, и Ви послушно туда смотрит.

Взгляд отвести уже не получается.

Ви редко обращает внимание на внешность, да и если честно, в данном случае все скорее играет против, чем за, но есть у солиста что-то такое — харизма? обаяние? — что притягивает к нему внимание целиком и полностью. Он стучит пальцем по микрофону, говорит что-то, но Ви, как завороженная, не слышит слов даже несмотря на приглушенную диджеем музыку с колонок.

Она чувствует себя мотыльком, увидевшим включенную лампу, и инстинктивно ей хочется подобраться к этому свету как можно ближе.

А потом они начинают играть, и мир вокруг Ви исчезает окончательно.

*

Ви крутит колесико зажигалки, обнимая сигарету губами, и бормочет себе ругательства под нос из-за тщетных попыток выбить огонек хотя бы на пару секунд.

Слева появляется чужая рука с зажигалкой в пальцах и с уже «готовым» огоньком.

— Смотреть тошно, — хрипло бормочет ее таинственный помощник, но Ви слишком занята тем, чтобы прикурить; и только после первой затяжки она находит в себе силы и достаточное количество яда, чтобы съязвить что-нибудь в ответ.

Выдыхает дым, поднимает взгляд — и давится уже заготовленным ответом.

То ли мироздание играет с ней злую шутку, то ли, наоборот, судьба пытается сделать ей подарок, но вот ирония — перед ней стоит тот самый солист. Джонни, мать его, Сильверхенд, если верить крикам фанаток из толпы. Даже удивительно, что тут они спокойно стоят вдвоем. Ну, почти. На остальных любителей убить легкие Ви не обращает внимания.

Татуировка на руке, в честь которой он и получает свое прозвище, притягивает ее внимание, и Ви краем глаза замечает чужую усмешку, пока рассматривает узор. Она не спрашивает банальное «было ли больно» — по своему опыту знает, что да, было. Но она готова признать, что результат того стоит.

— Ну, не смотри, — предлагает Ви, взяв себя в руки. Где-то внутри она может и чувствует себя как очередная фанатка, пьяная от алкоголя и от его присутствия рядом; пусть даже часть его шарма и общей атмосферы пропадает на улице, но желание коснуться, желание ощутить то, что он реален, все еще зудит у нее на кончиках пальцев. Ви слишком пьяна, чтобы думать о том, насколько это заметно и как выглядит со стороны.

Она слишком хорошо знает этот сценарий, и будь в ней еще больше алкоголя, они бы уже давно целовались где-нибудь, срывая друг с друга одежду — в туалете, в машине, в переулке рядом, или, будь у них чуть больше терпения, в мотеле рядом. О, это так легко представляется.

Ви закрывает глаза и стряхивает пепел с сигареты.

Ви очень этого хочет — и одновременно ненавидит саму мысль о случайном одноразовом сексе в такой хороший вечер.

— Больно грубо для простого спасибо, — Джонни не уходит, и Ви думает: ого. К его ногам готова упасть половина людей из клуба, выбирай любого и радуйся, а он отчего-то не уходит. Сам достает сигарету, прикуривает, и на этот раз Ви тоже наблюдает. Как он прикрывает зажигалку и край сигареты рукой от ветра, как затягивается и выдыхает дым, почти изящно перехватив сигарету большим и указательным пальцем, как встряхивает головой и другой рукой поправляет растрепанные волосы, и как нагло ухмыляется ей снова, перехватывая ее взгляд.

Это трезвит и пьянит одновременно.

Ви ухмыляется ему в ответ.

— Думаешь то, что ты дал мне прикурить, сразу гарантирует пропуск ко мне в трусы?

— Нет, я догадывался, что ты более крепкий орешек.

Ви изгибает бровь и решает поддержать эту игру.

— Да? И какой же у тебя был план после зажигалки?

— Импровизировать. К хуям планы.

— Ну, — Ви наигранно задумчиво пожимает плечами, — вперед. Импровизируй. Представим, что мне интересно узнать, что будет дальше.

(Даже если они оба знают, что ей на самом деле интересно)

(Даже если Ви в глубине души знает, что он уже победил в этой игре — но ей хочется узнать, какие усилия он приложит, чтобы до этой победы добраться)

Она тушит сигарету об стену, щелчком отправляет ее в переполненную урну рядом, не попадает, но не обращает на это внимания, и смотрит на Джонни, скрестив руки на груди в ожидании.

Джонни быстрым движением опускает очки себе на нос, усиливая этим образ харизматичного мудака, и говорит:

— Банальный план, в котором я угощу тебя выпивкой и предложу прокатиться на моей тачке, не сработает?

Ви цокает языком, но все равно не может до конца сдержать улыбку.

— Не-а. Придется постараться получше.

— Посвятить тебе песню?

— И на это ведутся? Сколько песен из тех, которые ты обещал посвятить, ты в итоге написал?

— Острый язычок, мне нравится.

— Спасибо, но ты все еще топчешься на старте, — смеется Ви.

— Блять, — качает он головой, и Ви не сдерживает смешка.

— Только не говори, что на этом твоя импровизация заканчивается.

— Только начинается. Хотя признаю, большинство сдавалось уже на первом варианте.

— О, я верю, — соглашается она и сует руки в карманы. Восхищение, которым ее накрыло с головой, пока она слушала их песни в клубе, сбавляет обороты, но атмосфера все еще кажется какой-то магической, нереальной, словно стоит только ущипнуть себя, и Ви проснется у себя в кровати одна, с похмельем, и никакого Джонни Сильверхенда и в помине рядом не будет — и Ви, пока может, хочет продлить этот сон.

— Знаю парк развлечений тут недалеко.

Она изгибает бровь.

— Парк развлечений? Купишь мне сахарную вату и прокатишь на колесе обозрения? Разве они вообще работают ночью?

— Не угадала. Он заброшенный, но там есть рабочие американские горки. Вскрыть ворота и поколдовать над контактами в щитке будет достаточно романтичной прелюдией перед тем, как залезть к тебе в трусы?

Ви хмыкает, принимая наигранно задумчивый вид, но потом отлепляется от стены и шагает ближе к нему.

— Можем попробовать и узнать?

Его довольная ухмылка отражает ее собственную, и она легко вкладывает руку в чужую протянутую ладонь, позволяя утащить себя к припаркованной неподалеку машине.

И ни на секунду об этом не жалеет.

*

На утро Джонни не оказывается сном и никуда не исчезает, хотя Ви, признаться, раза три щипает себя за руку. Утро — это около трех часов дня, когда она просыпается; и похмелье даже ощущается не так сильно, как она рассчитывала.

Джонни присоединяется к ней позже, когда Ви уже успевает принять душ и в чужой футболке на кухне варит кофе, насвистывая себе под нос какую-то вертящуюся в голове мелодию. Он опирается об дверной косяк, чуть опускает очки, явно оценивая открывшийся ему вид, а Ви делает вид, что до сих пор его не замечает — не вините ее, дайте насладиться ситуацией перед тем, как он уйдет из ее жизни, и уже завтра будет проводить так время с другой девчонкой из другого клуба.

(Ви всегда считала, что привязываться к практически незнакомцам с первых секунд — не в ее стиле, и вообще она девочка сильная, но в груди от осознания того, что их знакомство закончится здесь и сейчас, почему-то все равно что-то болезненно сжимается)

Джонни наконец подходит ближе, и Ви оборачивается прежде, чем он успевает ее обнять — нет-нет, если заканчивать все, так сразу, незачем продлевать агонию ложными надеждами.

Уже то, что его галантности хватает на то, чтобы подойти к ней утром, а не сбежать незаметно, удивляет.

Прежде чем он успевает заговорить («ты классная, но мне надо бежать, может быть еще увидимся»), кофе на плите убегает, и Ви, матерясь себе под нос, быстро сдвигает турку на соседнюю конфорку, но спасти кофе этим все равно не успевает.

Позади хмыкает Джонни, и Ви оборачивается к нему, готовясь возмутиться на любой его комментарий — но вместо насмешек он говорит:

— Раз так, что насчет завтрака в той забегаловке на первом этаже?

и Ви настолько этого не ожидает, что соглашается.

*

Ви не назвала бы их парой в классическом понимании этого слова. Никаких походов на свидания по ресторанам и совместных прогулок за ручки, знакомств с родителями и этого пузырящегося ощущения влюбленности в груди — впрочем, ладно, может быть последнее она иногда и ощущает, но вслух об этом не говорит.

Джонни приходит и уходит, и то, что он все же раз за разом возвращается к ней, льстит. Заставляет чувствовать себя особенной.

Счастливой.

Когда на утро после бурной ночи — и это не всегда означает секс — она открывает глаза и видит первым его лицо. Когда они встречают рассвет, сидя плечом к плечу на крыше какого-то заброшенного мотеля, и он отдает замерзающей ей свою куртку. Когда они валяются на диване у нее в квартире и Джонни лениво перебирает струны гитары, а потом зовет ее к себе и предлагает научиться играть. Когда Джонни сам надевает ей на шею свои армейские жетоны. Когда…

Моментов так много, и каждым из них Ви дорожит.

*

Когда все начинает идти по пизде, Ви не знает.

Может быть, когда, засыпая рядом с ним, она неосознанно говорит «я люблю тебя», и Джонни это слышит; и Ви знает, что это глупо-глупо-глупо — Джонни слишком хочет быть свободным и слишком напуган для такого рода ответственности. Слишком не готов привязаться к кому-то настолько сильно.

Может быть, когда она находит новую работу в корпорации, и, рассказывая ему об этом, радуется как ребенок рождественскому чуду. Может быть, когда в ответ на это Джонни кривит губы и называет ее продажной тварью.

Может быть, когда после этого их отношения превращаются в сплошной поток ругани и попытки задеть друг-друга побольнее.

Отправных точек так много, но Ви точно знает, когда они приходят к финишу.

Ровно тогда, когда Джонни с группой уезжают из города, и все, что Ви остается, так это забытые им у нее в квартире гитара и куртка.

Гитару она успевает в порыве ярости разбить; куртку хочется сжечь, чтобы вместе с ней разлетелись пеплом и все воспоминания об их счастливых моментах вместе, но она этого не делает.

Шепчет вместо этого «ненавижу», стирает слезы и вешает ее в дальний угол шкафа, сама не зная, зачем решает ее оставить. Может быть, потому что вычеркнуть Джонни насовсем у нее не хватает духу.

Но, так или иначе, перед шагом в новую жизнь, где его не будет, это остается единственным напоминанием.

Ви делает этот шаг.

*

_Водит Керри так, словно сдавал на права вусмерть пьяным, и инструктор, который его оценивал, был в состоянии ничуть не лучше — и если бы Ви сама была не под градусом и будь ее настроение чуть хуже, она бы непременно испугалась за свою жизнь._

_Но ей так хорошо, что она смеется, высовывая одну руку из окна и наслаждаясь ощущением скорости и свободы._

_— Видел бы ты лицо Джеки, — с довольной улыбкой говорит она. — Ты так быстро ворвался и утащил меня, что он, наверное, думает, что вы, ребята, решили меня похитить…_

_Керри с усмешкой подмигивает ей в ответ._

_— Мы решили тебя похитить._

_— И ты так гонишь, чтобы оторваться от полиции?_

_— В точку, крошка._

_— В таком случае, это самое приятное похищение в моей жизни. Надеюсь, я не пожалею._

_— Тогда ты — самая приятная жертва похищения в моей жизни, — в тон отвечает ей Керри, и Ви пьяно-счастливо смеется снова._

_Двенадцатое октября, ее день рождения, двадцать три года, и она понятия не имеет, что ее ждет, но совсем не волнуется. Осознание того, что она полностью доверяет Джонни, накрывает с головой, и Ви им наслаждается._

_Какой-то неизвестный клуб, тонущий в неоне огней, громкая музыка и масса танцующих тел рядом, Керри, который оставляет ее у барной стойки и исчезает — и, позже, Джонни, который со сцены говорит, что песня, которую они сейчас сыграют, посвящается особенному человеку в его жизни, который сейчас здесь…_

_Под вопли толпы Ви завороженно смотрит на него и чувствует себя бесконечно влюбленной._

_Она смотрит на него и загадывает желание: хочу, чтобы этот вечер никогда не заканчивался._

*

Ви просыпается и чувствует себя разбитой.

Двенадцатое октября, ее день рождения, ей двадцать семь и она бесконечно одинока. Джеки пишет ей с утра, самым первым, присылает поздравление и фото их беззубо-улыбающейся с Мисти дочки. Ви рада за него, за них, за себя — за то, что у нее есть такой замечательный друг, но с каждым днем она все больше чувствует разделяющую их пропасть. У него — семья, у нее — высокая должность на работе, между ними — тысячи километров с тех пор, как она перевелась в другой город, обещающий ей намного больше перспектив. У нее — выходной, насильно выданный ей начальством (Ви, хотя бы праздник проведи не на работе), и она совершенно не знает, чем его занять.

Она успевает так отвыкнуть от свободного времени, что какое-то время просто лежит в кровати, не делая ничего и лишь пытаясь мыслям об одиночестве не дать поглотить ее окончательно. Особенно после сна, который она до сих пор помнит в мельчайших деталях — или, может быть, помнит вовсе не сон, а тот момент из реальности.

Ви пишет Джеки что-то наигранно-радостное в ответ, интересуется его делами, и знает, что отвечать он будет долго — ему всегда есть, что рассказать. В чем-то Ви ему даже завидует.

Когда она наконец скидывает с себя хандрящее настроение, укрывшее ее, как одеяло, и идет готовить себе завтрак, ей пишет Керри. Он остается единственным из «Самурая», с кем она до сих пор поддерживает связь — просто потому что Керри считает ее классной и сам не желает исчезать с радаров. Он никогда не говорит о группе, со своей эмпатией прекрасно понимая, что она не хочет ничего слышать о Джонни, и Ви ему за это благодарна — даже если она до сих пор подписана на новости рока и узнает о них все сама. Оцените степень мазохизма от нуля до Ви, которая собственными руками раз за разом срывает корочку со старых ран.

Впрочем, в последние две недели на нее наваливается столько работы, что времени на новости не остается, и она даже примерно не представляет, чем «Самурай» занят сейчас. Может быть, думает какая-то ее часть, это знак того, что пора наконец-то отпустить прошлое и двигаться дальше.

(Прошлое обворожительно улыбается не-ей со всевозможных мировых сцен и Ви _не может_ )

«поздравляю с еще одним пережитым годом, крошка»

«счастья-здоровья и что там еще обычно желают»

Ви читает его сообщения и против воли улыбается, думая, что вот уж если кто и не изменился совсем, то это Керри.

«если работа не сожрала тебя с головой, то выходи к восьми на улицу, я собираюсь снова тебя похитить»

«дай угадаю: ты, я и посмертие за твой счет?» — отвечает ему Ви.

«ради тебя могу снять хоть весь зал в углях» Ви качает головой, улыбаясь, и думает: что такого хорошего я сделала в жизни, чтобы заслужить Керри и Джеки?

«удиви меня, похититель» — отвечает она и убирает телефон в сторону, возвращаясь к завтраку.

Чуть позже ей пишут Панам и Джуди, отправляет видеосообщение Ривер — и последнее, конечно, самое неловкое. Ривер был лучшим, что с ней случалось за долгое время, но (он был не Джонни) между ними все равно ничего серьезного не вышло. То, что они остались хорошими друзьями, до сих пор казалось Ви чем-то невероятным.

Ви отвечает им, отвечает приславшему очередную метафорическую мудрость Такемуре, наконец решает хотя бы немного прибраться дома, и время до восьми само по себе пролетает как-то незаметно.

Уже перед самым выходом она поддается непонятно откуда взявшемуся порыву и вытаскивает из недр шкафа старую потрепанную куртку с эмблемой «Самурая» на спине — не свою, чужую, но даже после стольких лет на полке она все еще сидит на ней, как влитая, словно для нее и создавалась. Раз уж она снова соглашается быть похищенной, как в прошлый раз, то надо соответствовать; может быть, даже получится поверить, словно ей снова двадцать два и она свободна, как ветер.

Керри, конечно, опаздывает, но оправдывает это тем, что заезжал за лучшим кофе в городе, и тут же вручает ей стаканчик.

Кофе оказывается вкусным, поездка — все такой же сумасшедшей, а время с Керри — все таким же легким и приятным, и одиночество отступает, оставляя после себя хорошее настроение. Ви пьет кофе, слушает его наигранно-возмущенную тираду про Us Cracks и жмурится от удовольствия, чувствуя себя на несколько лет моложе.

То, что в итоге они приезжают в Посмертие, тоже отдает прошлым: безумные тусовки дни напролет с литрами выпивки, побеги от полиции, Джонни, дерущийся со всеми подряд, Ви, обрабатывающая после его синяки и ссадины…

Она качает головой, не позволяя этим воспоминаниям испортить вечер. В зале Бритни Спирс из колонок поет, что одиночество убивает ее*, и Ви очень ее понимает. Она довольна своей работой, у нее есть замечательные друзья, но даже все это не может вытеснить чувство пустоты у нее из груди.

Той пустоты, где раньше был…

— Эй, ну что за мрачное выражение лица? — легко толкает ее локтем Керри, усаживаясь за барный стул рядом, и тут же что-то им заказывает. — Это твой день, крошка. В такой день нельзя грустить. Надо радоваться и делать все то, что хочется.

— Да? Если бы сегодня был твой день рождения, что бы ты сделал? — интересуется Ви, постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

— Не знаю. Испортил бы жизнь этим азиатским старлеткам. Может, взорвал бы их аппаратуру. Напугал бы их как-нибудь.

Ви улыбается. Звучит так наивно — и так в стиле Керри.

— Смеешься надо мной?

— Нет, думаю, что это довольно мило, — она поднимает принесенный барменом бокал и салютует Керри. — Что у нас дальше по плану? Учти, если мы все-таки пойдем что-нибудь взрывать, тебе придется потратиться на выпивку побольше.

— Да я бы весь бар купил, если бы Бестия его продавала!

Ви смеется.

Бармен успевает сменить перед ней три бокала, и настроение у нее неумолимо ползет вверх, так что она даже не замечает, что Керри не допивает даже свой первый стакан; а в какой-то момент он целует ее в щеку и говорит, что ненадолго отойдет. Ви пьяно машет ему рукой и говорит, что подождет его здесь, не подозревая ничего необычного.

Когда музыка из колонок затихает, ее накрывает ощущением дежа-вю, по спине ползет холодок, и она боится обернуться назад, чтобы взглянуть на сцену. Часть ее знает, что она там увидит; часть ее думает — _какого хуя, Керри, это изначально был твой план?_ ; злость внутри мешается с каким-то иррациональным предвкушением.

Ви могла бы встать и уйти, но она продолжает сидеть — спиной к сцене. Жмурится, когда слышит знакомый голос, когда голос сменяется донельзя знакомой музыкой, и в два глотка допивает из своего стакана, крепко сжимая его в руке — того и гляди треснет, разлетится на осколки, как разбилось когда-то ее сердце.

Они играют _ту самую песню_ , и Ви не хочет-не хочет-не хочет тешить себя напрасными надеждами, но получается с трудом.

Бармен что-то с участливым лицом спрашивает, но она не разбирает его слов, только качает головой, и он оставляет ее в покое. Ви слушает, повторяя про себя каждое слово из песни — смешно, она помнит их даже спустя столько лет. И только когда они заканчивают играть — только тогда она поднимается, запахивает куртку поплотнее и идет на выход, не чувствуя в себе сил на то, чтобы встречаться с прошлым лицом к лицу.

Прошлое само нагоняет ее на улице. Хватает за руку, как в старые времена, осторожно, почти нежно; Ви не вырывается. Они оба стоят молча, пока она наконец не оборачивается и не поднимает на Джонни взгляд, не задумываясь о том, как жалко, наверное, сейчас выглядит — со слезами и смазанной тушью на лице.

«Уходи, оставь меня, блять, в покое», — хочет сказать она.

«Останься», — читается у нее во взгляде.

Ви напряжена, натянута, как струны его гитар, и ждет от него — она сама не знает чего. Может быть, финального прощания. Может быть, какой-нибудь язвительной гадости, чтобы можно было дать ему по роже и вычеркнуть из своей жизни окончательно.

Может быть, наоборот, какого-то знака. Хоть чего-нибудь, что даст надежду на то, что у них может какое-нибудь совместное будущее — счастливое, желательно.

Его жетоны, которые она до сих пор сентиментально носит на шее, пряча под футболкой, сейчас, кажется, обжигают кожу. Джонни явно замечает цепочку — не может не заметить.

Он притягивает ее к себе молча, обнимает крепко-крепко, и Ви слишком пьяна, чтобы сдерживаться — утыкается лбом ему в шею и комкает в руках его футболку, кусая губы.

Джонни не говорит «я люблю тебя» — не в его стиле. Но Ви и не ждет от него таких слов.

— Я скучал.

Двенадцатое октября, ее день рождения, двадцать семь лет — и одиночество наконец отступает. Ви надеется, что навсегда.

_________

* my loneliness is killing me — строчка из песни ...baby one more time бритни


End file.
